


Not Dark Enough

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Bright [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Part 2: Yomi is a big girl now, going to school and everything. What happens if someone...finds out she's not as protected as she used to be.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988662
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 1  
School

Yomi sat on the balcony looking out over the city. There wasn’t much within the apartment save for two beds pushed together, a dresser, a night stand, and a small bathroom. Their kitchen consisted of a plug in burner, and a small sink. Said sink had three toothbrushes in it, and a bar of soap. The dish soap was in the very small cabinet that held their towels and pans. It wasn’t much, it was in fact too small for a family unit of three. But it would do for now...especially since their home was destroyed. 

“Yomi.” The gentle voice of Raya called. Yomi climbed back into the apartment and padded over to her older sister who held up a small bento within a see through bag with purple bunnies on it. Today was a very important day for Yomi. It was her first day of school. She was 4 years old now and school was a must. She was excited about it, and a bit scared. She had never been without her sisters or father for more than an hour. 

Pulling on her yellow raincoat, and red jack boots they made their way to the door. Suddenly Yomi wished Tyla was coming too, but she was downstairs in Pigsy’s noodle. She had work today, and she couldn’t take her to school. 

“Now remember I’ll be right outside the gate when you get out of school, so don’t you worry alright?” Raya told her, a silly attempt to reassure her. Yomi tried to climb up Raya’s arm, she wanted to sit on her shoulder like she normally did. Raya however stopped her from doing so. 

“You are a big girl now and you’re able to hold yourself up properly. You should start walking the way we do.” Raya told her. Yomi didn’t like that, she liked being warm, it was just too cold. Yomi’s displeasure could be seen on her face as she walked. 

Raya stood there and watched Yomi as she pouted. Her fingers around her backpack sleeve. Her eyes cast at the puddles as they walked. 

“Hey...it's okay Yomi, it's not so bad. I mean I survived. I donno about Tyla though...I think it killed her with how much she complained about waking up in the morning.” it was an attempt at a joke. Yomi appreciated the effort, but she really didn’t want to be away from them. 

“What if that bad monkey comes back?” 

“Tyla isn’t too happy with him. Dad, and your big brother gave him the runaround. If he comes back a third time Tyla won’t be kind.” Raya knew that to be true. Tyla voiced her anger about the whole situation to them the morning after. Especially after sleeping on splinters of wood. 

They walked into the courtyard where a bunch of other children her age congregated with their parents. Mostly mothers. 

“What's a mom?” Yomi took hold of the hem of Raya’s Cheongsam. It was thicker than the Hanfu she normally wore. It was getting colder out. 

“I don’t know. I imagine it's a woman's version of father.” She giggled at her own imagination. Although looking at all the other parents there to drop off their kids talking with the many teachers. Raya could feel a sense of longing for someone with a much gentler hand. 

“Ah and this must be Sun Yomi?” A woman with black hair and equally black eyes walked over and took Raya’s outstretched hand. “You must be her mother.” oh there it was again, would this become a habit?

“Oh no ma’me, I’m Yomi’s older sister. We don’t have a mother, my older sister and I have been caring for her.” The teacher blushed and nodded. 

“Father couldn’t come?”

“Ma’me, being the offspring of a fabled immortal being would draw a crowd and you all don’t need such attention. Someone could be hurt, or worse.” Raya said. The teacher looked at her and then Yomi as she nodded at the woman. 

“Fabled...immortal...being?”

“Sun Wukong.” They both said at one time. This was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 2  
Liar

It never occurred to Yomi that her being Wukongs youngest daughter would get her in trouble at school, much less made fun of. Yet here she was as she chewed on her bento at her desk. They didn’t have lunch rooms there, they ate within their rooms. They kept looking around at her and whispering. She didn’t let it bother her mostly. It's not the first time she has walked about like that. Although mostly it meant someone was about to surprise her or s…her shirt was grabbed and something cold and wet was placed down her shirt. She panicked and jumped up pulling her shirt from her skirt. The huge ball of mud hit the floor. The girl with a small plastic shovel smiled at her. 

“I don’t like liars. Just because your sire name is Sun...does not make you the great Sun Wukong's daughter.” Yomi was furious. Her brand new white shirt Tyla worked hard to get for her was ruined. 

“I will make you pay for that.” Yomi grabbed the ball of mud and ran at the girl. 

“Yomi!” the teacher yelled across the room. “We do not throw mud at people!” The teacher yelled out. “Throw that mud outside and stand in the corner.” She called out. Okay she was really pissed off. This girl would pay for this. Tyla always said...Humiliation was the only course.

It was time to leave. Raya stood next to the gate as she said she would do. Just like with the other moms. Tyla had her head on her shoulder, she was exhausted, but she didn’t mind being there. It was her first day of school, she wanted to show support. 

Yomi walked out of the school, at least it wasn’t raining anymore, and most of the mud had dried up. But her shirt looked like she fell flat on her back in the stuff. 

“Yomi?” Raya looked over her shirt and then looked up at Tyla who leaned in and looked at the damage to the shirt. 

“Who did it?” Tyla asked looking up at the teacher who looked baffled. 

“What do you mean? She fell in mud...didn’t she?” The teacher looked down at Yomi. 

“The mud doesn’t go past her skirt. This mess is inside her shirt. Who did it?” Tyla asked the teacher, and then looked down at Yomi. 

“Are you the mother?”

“As I said this morning, we do not have a mother. Never, had a mother.” Raya told the teacher, she remembered it suddenly and then smiled. 

“Sun Wukongs kids yes?” She asked and jumped when she heard a scream. She turned to see the girl that threw mud down Yomi’s shirt with a frog on her face. The frog had come from her backpack. Yomi smiled and started to walk toward the gate. Tyla looked at Raya who shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t totally sure what had happened here, but it seems its been resolved. 

“Yomi?” Tyla called out. Yomi turned back around and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Humiliation is the only course.” 

Raya turned to Tyla and crossed her arms. Tyla just smiled and looked down at the much shorter teacher. 

“It would seem that the girl is the one who placed the mud down her shirt. Am I trusting that punishment will be given? Properly?” Tyla asked “I would hate...for our dad to get involved.” It was true. Wukong wasn’t good at parent teacher conferences. 

“Friday...4pm.” The teacher walked toward the screaming child.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 3  
Up in the sky

Yomi stood before her father. Wukong didn’t look pleased at her. Actually he looked pretty upset about having to go to her school only the second day. Yomi’s eyes were downcast and her tail was in her hands. She looked very scared, would he throw her out? She made a small chittering noise, and sniffled. 

“I am confused.” Wukong said looking up at Tyla who was leaning over a wash basin. The dirty shirt soaking wet and covered in soap. “Why do I have to go?” 

“The teacher requested it.” Raya said as she pulled out the sandwich meat and lettuce. 

“But...why?” 

“Dad, maybe they just want to see you?” Tyla said holding up the now cleaned shirt, to Yomi’s relief it was cleaned and not ruined like she had feared. Tyla pinned it and placed it on a hanger over the sink. They didn’t have a clothesline. Not yet anyways. They’re doing what they can with what they have. Most of their money went on the school uniform and Yomi’s birthday. 

MK gave her a pretty sizable monkey king plush doll her size. She slept with it that night and refused to let it go. Wukong chuckled and put one of his capes on it. It looked...cute. Tyla and Raya didn’t normally have much for a birthday at all even though it's not too far off now. They didn’t expect much. Di Koji the flower shop's son asked her out for her birthday. So it looked like Tyla was on her own. 

Well she could sit back and watch some monkey king the animated series with her dad. That would be cool. 

Romance was not Tyla’s strong suit. Actually even Wukong believed she would never find anyone like herself. She found herself to be a bit...obnoxious, overbearing, narcissistic...okay she wasn’t a good person. But she did love her sisters very much. Family...was her strong suit. 

The next day after school Tyla, Raya, and Yomi stood outside the school. Both sisters knew they were being stared at by most of the other families. Tyla had the feeling that they should just walk out of the school yard and take Yomi to another school. But that would be accepting defeat, something she wouldn’t take. 

“So is your...father not coming?” the teacher seemed almost pleased with this outcome. Yomi had found out that day that this teacher was actually that bully girls Aunt. This day just kept getting better and better to Yomi. She felt a hand on her back, she looked up to see MK standing there. 

“Keep looking up.” He whispered to them. The teacher didn’t look pleased that MK showed up. Apparently he had been a student there before. 

“This isn’t the father. Are you trying to…” the cloud shot down out of the sky and hovered over the parents heads. Wukong jumped off and he stood there in a clearing. The other parents seemed amazed at seeing the deity. 

“Now whats this about someone bullying my daughter?” He looked at the teacher who slowly pointed to the young girl. Wukong looked at the girl whose smug look disappeared and it was replaced with one of pure loathing. “Be careful kid, or your face will get stuck that way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 4  
New

Needless to say upon showing up Wukong caused a scene resulting in the offender being expelled, and the teacher was fired for allowing it to happen after several students told them that the teacher gave her the idea to put mud down her shirt in the first place. No one was allowed outside to play so no one should have had mud in the first place. It was much too wet, and much too muddy to be outside. Which meant there would be a new teacher. This idea scared Yomi. 

“What if she’s like the other one?” Yomi held Tyla’s hand as she walked her to the school. This was the reason why Tyla was taking Yomi to school today rather than Raya. Tyla wanted to see this new teacher for herself. She walked Yomi to the courtyard with the other parents. The parents bowed respectfully to them. 

“Yeah now they show respect. Stupid humans…” Tyla growled hugging Yomi closer to herself as they waited. A white car pulled up to the curb and a woman with honey colored hair stepped out. She looked a little familiar to her. She wasn’t human like the people around them. Actually she was mostly...was that...a bear? 

The heavy set woman with a brown face and bear type ears, wore a dress and a long coat. Her hair was put into a thin bun on top of her head. 

“Good morning children.” She said in a sing-song voice. Her honey colored hair blew in the wind as she did. “I am Ms. Holly. I’ll be your new teacher.” She had a nice smile considering the many sharp teeth. Somehow she seemed more cheerful than you would think of. Yomi found herself liking this new teacher. She felt softer, warmer at her presence. She hoped she didn’t regret that feeling. 

Tyla watched the new teacher start to usher in the students. Yomi let go of her hand and looked up at her. 

“Alright you be good and I’ll see you after you get home. Raya will be picking you up since I have a shift.” She leaned down kissing her cheek. 

“Ms. Sun?” Tyla looked up, did she just get called Ms. Sun? How odd…

“I’m aware of who you are, and I am also aware of what happened previously. I was...acquired because of it. I am well known by your father and I’ll be keeping an eye on Little Miss Sun.” The new teacher looked down at Yomi holding out her hand. Yomi looked at Tyla who held her head higher. 

“Make no mistake...if something were to happen to my sister…” 

“Oh I know...Wukong warned me. She has a sister that will bring down heaven and earth to get her back.” the bear smiled almost angrily. “You’ll have to get in line.” She told Tyla who laughed as she left. 

Yomi looked up at the bear woman as they went into the school. 

“Alright class...take out your work books.” She wrote a number down on the board and they started to count and add numbers together. 

Raya walked back into the school yard and smiled as she spotted Yomi and the other students playing a game as they waited for the parents to arrive. She ran her fingers through her hair as she braided it. It was pretty windy and she hated that her hair kept going into her face. Even then her hair trailed her tail. 

“Ah good afternoon. I’m sorry I didn’t see you this morning. Which child?” 

“Sun Yomi. I’m her sister. I believe you meant our eldest sister this morning.” The teacher nodded and motioned for Yomi to stand and come over. It looked as if the students were a bit more managed then the last few times she had been there. It seemed...odd. 

“Did you have fun today? Better than the other days?” Raya asked. Yomi nodded and waved as she left. Yomi seemed rather excited about going back to school the next day. That was good. Raya was glad she was finally starting to fit in.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 5  
You would Think

Yomi practically pranced around the noodle shop as she helped Tyla gather up and clean dishes. Pigsy chuckled as he watched her put some money into the tip jar from another table. 

“Kid if you weren’t so young and in school. I’d hire you too. But it sounds like you have an idea of what you want to be when you're older.” Pigsy patted her head and gave her a bowl of ramen. She sat down at the table and started to eat. 

“Pigsy, I don’t know what you put in this ramen, but I think she’s grown since we moved in.” Tyla said as she watched Yomi slurp up the noodles. Pigsy chuckled as he started to empty the pan he boiled the noodles in. 

“Ah, it's just because she’s eating so well.” Pigsy handed Tyla a bowl. It was technically just leftovers that were still in the pots. “Where's Raya?” Pigsy had another bowl waiting for her and MK. MK was still out on deliveries. 

“On a date with Koji.” Yomi looked up from her bowl of Ramen seeing the look on Tyla’s face. She realized that she had forgotten the date. She had something though, she had it upstairs. She was going to give it to her and Raya when they got up there. 

“Did you not...have plans to Tyla?” Pigsy asked. Tyla chuckled and shook her head. She noticed Pigsy was bodily inside the large pot that normally had the broth in it.

“No, I had work. Birthdays are old news for me now.” She let her hair fall down around her shoulders and put the mop away. She picked up the bowl of noodles and sat down with Yomi. “besides...what better company for a birthday than this little apple tart here.” She wiggled Yomi’s hand. Yomi giggled, taking her hand and shoving another mouth full into her mouth. 

Truth be told, and as Yomi watched her sister eating out of the corner of her eye. Tyla was a very strong, and independant woman. But she was incredibly, and desperately lonely. One day Raya would marry and Tyla would be even more alone. Yomi sighed as she finished her bowl and ran a napkin over her face. 

It didn’t take Tyla much longer to finish off her own bowl and take Yomi upstairs. Sitting her down in the bathroom and putting the clothing she vacated into the sink where they would soak overnight. Yomi ran over to the bed. Pulled something from her backpack and held it out to Tyla. It was a small paper card she made at school. Tyla smiled as she looked at it. 

“Best birthday present this year Yomi. Its perfect. Thank you so much.” Tyla picked up the little monkey and placed her down on the bed and lay down too. 

The door opened a bit forcefully and Raya walked in. 

“Guh it's gotten windy. I had to fight just to get the door opened.” She hung up her coat and looked around at them. “Have a good night?” 

“Yup, I just was gifted a present from the ever artistic Yomi.” She motioned to the card on the nightstand. Yomi crawled across the bed and pulled out a second one and handed it to Raya. Raya giggled and took the home made card and looked over it. 

“Oh very artistic Yomi. You’ve gotten so much better at drawing flowers. As a floral expert I believe you’ve captured their likeness quite well.” Yomi couldn’t help but blush harder then she thought she would have. 

“Its not that good…” Yomi buried her face in the pillow. Tyla giggled and nudged her. 

“It is so.” Raya crawled in beside her. “A brilliant work of art, just like you.” Raya and Tyla laughed as they tickled the child. She roared with laughter at least until the door opened and Wukong stepped in. He hopped up and down for a moment. 

“Is it snowing?” Raya asked. “It was only just windy when I got home moments ago dad.” 

“Yeah well tell that to the weather. It's twice as cold on the cloud. I'm probably going to end up walking back to the temple. 

“Come on dad...come get under the blanket.” Yomi offered. Wukong chuckled and crawled up under the bed and put his head down on Yomi’s lap. Yomi giggled and kissed his forehead. 

“Have a good day at school?” He asked. 

“Yes we have a new teacher, and she’s a bear...but she’s really nice.” 

“Never judge a book by its cover Yomi.” Tyla said, tapping the young girl's nose. 

Soon enough, they were all snoozing, totally forgetting about the small cake that Wukong brought.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 6  
What's wrong with her?

Yomi sat down in her seat at school listening to the teacher as per usual. The candle just under the projector as the student placed the next slide in. What flashed in front of them was a picture of her dad. She smiled and there were a few mutters. Oh she already knew her father did some questionable things in his youth. 

“What person doesn’t, as they grow emotionally, and learn a bit more knowledge they grow as a person and…” the floor shook as a bookcase behind them near the carpet where they read fell over. Some kids jumped up and ran toward Ms. Holly, others just stayed in their seats and stared at it. Yomi stood there between the two, her tail in her hands. 

“It's okay children, it's just gravity at work.” She tried to reassure the children as she walked back to pick up the bookcase. She was strong, as most bears were. She looked around as their bento’s flew out of their cubby’s and launched across the room. Hitting the children, the food going everywhere. Yomi jumped looking up at their teacher as she ushered the children toward the door only for the lot of desks to launch forward and pile in front of the door. The teacher audibly growled backing up into the children as the entity giggled. 

(0)

Tyla stood up straight looking around the restaurant. She just had this horrible feeling. Pigsy looked up and Tyla, the sound she made was unusual. MK looked up from Mei’s phone. He knew that look, the glowing eyes. 

“What is it Tyla? What do your Jedi senses tell you?” Mei joked. The answer however, was no joke. 

“Its Yomi...she’s scared, very...very scared.” Pigsy knew no matter what he said it wasn’t going to keep her there. 

“Alright, you can take your break Tyla, but I expect you back in an hour!” Tyla took that as a ‘go’ and she ran out the door. MK however didn’t wait for Pigsy to confirm anything, he ran too. 

Tang looked up as he slurped a noodle and cleared his throat. 

“You don’t think something bad happened do you Pigsy?” He asked, Pigsy put another batch of noodles into another bowl and sighed. 

“I don’t know Tang, but if something were to happen to that little monkey...there will be a huge crater in the city.” 

“Again.” Mei said as she poked at her cell phone. 

(0)

Tyla jumped a fence, and ran up the side of a wall. She wasn’t in possession of her father's cloud like she wished she did, neither was MK. He tried once to get on the cloud, but he fell right through and into a pond. 

MK used the staff and vaulted over the wall completely. Tyla couldn’t tell how long it took for them to get to the school, but when she threw open the door and looked around the room. It felt...odd. 

“Uh...sorry. I was summoned?” Tyla looked around the room. Nothing seemed amiss, and everything looked in order. Tyla looked down at her sister who seemed fine. She had a pencil in her hand, and she was writing down notes that were being talked about. Tyla looked at the projector, seeing her father on the slide. 

“We’re talking about dad.” Yomi piped up. It was so odd...she looked at MK who looked just as confused as she did. She looked up at Ms. Honey whose hand rested on her hips. 

“Is everything alright Ms. Sun?” She asked. Tyla hated being called that. She loved being Wukongs daughter, but she felt she never earned the right to be called anything more than Tyla. 

“Everythings fine…” She walked toward the door and closed it again. She was going to get to the bottom of what happened...soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter is a little smaller then what I normally write, but I had to split it into two since it was so long. I'll write another chapter tomorrow. 

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 7  
Holiday

Yomi had been going to school without a fuss, and nothing seemed to be wrong at all. Actually everything seemed...at ease. She was making good grades, her writing improved, and she even learned to subtract. Everything was great. Well except the occasional temper tantrum. Tyla questioned Wukong about it, and apparently Yomi was at the age of ‘me’ and that was bad for them. Normally that meant they’d go through a store and Yomi would throw a tantrum. Tyla wasn’t the ‘well give it to her’ she ignored it and kept going. But Raya wasn’t as strong, she would normally get embarrassed and leave the store completely. All in all, Yomi never got it. 

But it was closer to the holidays and Tyla had been keeping a tally on the things Yomi wanted the most. So one night as Wukong hung out around the apartment Tyla wento and purchased a few of them with the tip money she had been saving up. Hiding the presents within the temple. Wukong looked up from telling Yomi a few...embarrassing stories about their childhood to MK and Tang. Yomi, just didn’t want to go to sleep. 

“Yomi, you were supposed to be asleep an hour ago.” Yomi growled and threw the blanket over her head. Tyla was starting to get ticked off, this sour temper of Yomi’s was starting to grind her gears. 

“Sun Yomi! Go stand in the corner! Or I’ll paddle your little bum.” Of course she never would, it was the fear factor of it. Yomi sat up and hissed at her. That was going too far, and Yomi realized it too late. Yomi found her scruff being yanked clear from the bed and her father stood there inches from her face. Even though it was Tyla who gave the order, it was her doing his will and he was still King. 

“Corner...now.” He put her down and watched her whimper and go stand in the corner. Her fingers wrapped around her tail. 

“Thats so unusual for her to be so defiant.” Tang said picking up his bowl and putting it into the sink. Beginning to wash them, since he was the guest Raya took over. 

“Yes it is, I’m afraid she might have learned some horrible things from school.” Raya looked at her father placing the bowl on the rack. 

“Perhaps we should rethink her going to school.” Tyla said. Yomi turned around and shook her head. 

“You can’t! I...I have friends there, and Ms. Holly!” She cried out and backed away from them. 

“If your sisters are sure that you shouldn’t be going Yomi then maybe its for the best.” MK handed his own bowl to Raya. Yomi growled and her eyes began to glow silver. 

“I will not be treated this way! I am a Queen!” The voice changed completely. Yomi ran out the door and into the snow. 

“Oh no...it's snowing hard.” Tyla grabbed her jacket and ran after Yomi. Once outside it was like she was nowhere to be seen. 

“She couldn’t have just vanished...come on. Fan out, we need to find her.” Wukong said, taking his cloud. MK and Tang went one way and Raya and Tyla went the other. They had to find Yomi, or she would freeze to death.


	8. Chapter 8

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 8  
Ms. Holly?

Tyla was a good tracker, but in the snow, not so much. All she could smell was the snow falling all around her. It was freezing out, and she hated that feeling. If anything, she could sit in front of the wood burning snow for the rest of the winter if she could. Luckily Pigsy’s had a heater and she didn’t have to. She trudged through the snow and ice as she went. The streets were beginning to get slick and some cars slid in area’s. 

“Yomi!” Tyla called out for the millionth time. Of course she got no reply. What she got was an internal compass that brought her right to the school. 

The gate was closed securely and icicles were forming along its metal bars. Tyla noticed however one of the bars didn’t have any ice on it. The opening was small enough for a child to fit through. She herself wasn’t small enough, but luckily the trees were tall and monkeys could climb. She jumped up in the tree and walked along the branches. Using her tail to lower herself to the ground on the other side of the stone wall. The place looked deserted, as far as she knew. She slowly walked over to the windows. She peaked in and looked around. 

“What are you doing?” Tyla yelped and turned around ready to fight. There was a familiar boy with bright red hair, and red eyes looking at her through a pair of tiny sunglasses. 

“Red!? What are you doing here?” She asked. Red gave her a crooked smile. 

“Was out enjoying the snow. It makes a nice sizzle whenever I step.” He stepped on a fresh patch, and it indeed sizzled. Tyla couldn’t say she wouldn’t have done that herself if she had the ability. 

“My sister ran off.” Tyla admitted looking into the classroom spotting a very tiny candle in the corner and a few children within sleeping on the floor. 

“The big one, or little one.” Tyla started walking toward the door. 

“The little one. Yomi. We...well we got into a fight. She’s been acting so...angry lately.” 

“Randomly angry, you’d almost think she was a teenager.” He chuckled, kicked the door in and bowed to her. “Ladies first.” 

“AKA, die first.” Tyla smiled as she walked into the room. It was remarkably warm within, she was glad for that because she couldn’t feel her feet anymore and her nose was runny. “Hey, hello! Yeah we’re looking for Yomi!” 

“You’re looking, I’m just here because I opened the door and I just want to steal anything the teacher might have confiscated from the students.” He opened drawers and smiled. “Oh gum…” 

“What are you doing here? Its after hours and it's snowing. You should be at home.” Ms. Holly said as she began to descend from the ceiling. 

“Uh...you aren’t Ms. Holly…” Tyla said as she pulled Red Son toward the door. 

“Uh we’re looking for Yomi, she’s run away from home.” Tyla spoke to the spider lady as she smiled at them. 

“Oh but Ms. Sun, This is her home.” Ms. Holly snapped her fingers and Yomi dropped from the ceiling, her arms held aloft by spider webs. 

“Puppet Master. Jon Kim.” Red Son looked at her. 

“I’ve seen you once before. That fan womans son. Yes?” 

“It is I Red S…” A piece of webbing hit his mouth. 

“I...don’t care.” 

“Yomi!” Yomi’s eyes were glowing green as she hissed at her sister. 

“Oh I’m sorry Ms. Sun. You’re too late. Your sister is already under my control. Being fed my venom for a few days alone will pull her under. She was on it for a week.”


	9. Chapter 9

Not Dark Enough

Chapter 9  
Broken

Ms. Honey pulled on the wires attached to Yomi and the little girl stepped forward hitting Tyla’s arm. Her glowing eyes flashed each time she struck her sister. Red looked on with slight fascination. He leaned against one of the desks and crossed his arms. 

“Just going to sit there?” Tyla asked. 

“Well it looks like you're having fun.” Red told her as he waved his hand dismissively at the young girl 

“I mean this is kind of...adorable.” Tyla said, picking up Yomi by the back of her shirt and she wiggled in her arms. 

“What! Why isn’t this working?! She is Wukongs offspring. It's been proven, why is this imp not killing you!? Do it girl! Use your powers and kill this woman!” 

Tyla and Red Son exchanged glances before looking at Yomi who was now crying. The poor little girl had had enough. 

“Daddy!” She cried out. 

“Oh no...she did the thing.” Tyla said looking up at the spider woman who looked shocked. “We’re just her older sisters. We might have power, but we’re only just learning ourselves. Yomi’s learned how to change into a cat...and that's it. She’s four years old. She doesn’t have great power, great power is learned, and earned.” Tyla felt the building sway, and the door landed on the floor. The room was immediately cold as Wukong walked into the room and glared at the woman. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of me. So I’ll forgo the introductions. I don’t really care who you are, so don’t. In the meantime...Tyla if you and Raya would take these children somewhere warmer...I’ll take care of this.” Wukong whipped his tail back and forth. 

“Come on kids. There's a police station nearby we can call these kids parents.” Raya called out. The kids looked scared, and tired. As if the spider lady’s fear caused the venom to lose its effectiveness. Tyla walked by Ms. Honey and growled. She flinched away. 

“You’re lucky today. If I were doing it, I’d pull off all your legs…” Tyla whispered. Tyla walked out of the room and followed behind the children. 

Wukong walked back into the apartment and spotted Raya holding Yomi. She had her face buried in her chest, as if she were hiding from Tyla who had a pancake on a plate trying to coax her to eat. 

“Yomi!” Yomi flinched and climbed down out of Raya’s lap. Her tiny feet take her to stand in her fathers shadow. “You will come home.” He picked her up by her scruff and placed her onto his shoulders. 

“But dad!” Tyla complained only to back paddle into her sister. Raya shook her head, wordlessly attempting to change her fathers mind. 

“Please dad, don’t…” Tyla tried. 

“She is obviously not safe here. I’m just doing what's best for her.” Wukong walked out of the room and down the steps. The twins dare not follow him, to go against him would hurt them even more. Right now it's just a relocation. If they tried, he would go into hiding and they’d never see Yomi again. Tyla felt her twin shaking, she couldn’t help it either. Tears ran down her cheeks. 

Their heart was broken.

The Middle


End file.
